


Raging Inside

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Kinda, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Sting siempre había sido el mejor en todo, aunque era una lástima que ese título hubiera sido siempre compartido.





	Raging Inside

A veces no podía evitar preguntarse que tanto podía odiarlo la vida y la respuesta parecía ser mucho. O al menos eso pensaba Sting cuando al comenzar su segundo año de preparatoria se encontró otra vez frente a frente con su peor enemigo. Lo cierto es que ambos estaban ya un poco demasiado grandes para continuar enredados con absurdas rivalidades que se arrastraban desde primaria. Sin embargo, apenas los ojos azules de Sting se cruzaron con los orbes rojos del otro chico, quedó claro que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a renunciar al silencioso pleito que habían mantenido por tantos años.

Sting había esperado que este año por fin se vería libre de su presencia en el mismo salón, pero a estas alturas parecía condenado a intentar tolerarlo al menos hasta que pudiera ir a la universidad. Resignado ya, pero no por eso más contento con la situación, lanzó su mochila sobre la mesa antes de derrumbarse el mismo sobre su asiento, que había elegido justo en la fila trasera de donde se sentaba el de cabellos oscuros. ¿Por qué había tenido que tocarle otra vez en el mismo curso que a Rogue?

Para cualquier otro, podría parecer absurdo mantener una batalla encubierta cuando Sting lo tenía todo, pero es que el otro joven también lo hacía. Allí donde Sting era bueno, excelente, el otro también lo era, incluyendo calificaciones, deportes y actividades extracurriculares e incluso en cuanto a popularidad, a pesar del abismo que mediaba entre sus personalidades.

Allí donde Sting atraía la atención y gustaba de rodearse de gente, el otro prefería mantener un perfil bajo. Y mientras Sting era impulsivo y expresivo el otro era más bien educado y cordial. Era la única diferencia entre ambos, que al final no era siquiera significativa pues aunque la actitud de ambos era opuesta, el resultado era el mismo. Sting parecía brillar, mientras que el aura distante de Rogue provocaba que la gente se interesara en él. A veces, uno no podía si no cuestionarse que hubiera pasado si en vez de oponerse el uno al otro hubieran decidido trabajar en equipo.

Dado que ambos compartían el primer puesto de su clase, los maestros optaban por ponerlos en equipos separados, cualquiera fuera la actividad, con el objetivo de hacer las competencias más parejas y contribuyendo así, sin querer, a la creciente rivalidad entre ambos. Sin embargo, lo cierto es que las competencias eran parejas, sobre todo en la clase de gimnasia, donde ambos solían tomárselo de forma personal.

El origen del conflicto entre ambos se perdía entre sus años de juventud, cuando ambos se habían dado cuenta de lo iguales que eran, y el motivo exacto que lo detonó, ya ninguno de ellos lo recordaba. Si Sting tenía que ser honesto, a estas alturas ya ni siquiera importaba, lo único importante era no dar el brazo a torcer, pues eso equivaldría a una derrota.

Mientras los días pasaban, Sting descubrió que se le hacía cada vez más difícil concentrarse en sus clases, por estarle prestando atención al otro. No podía evitar distraerse cada vez que lo veía acomodarse el cabello tras la oreja, no podía dejar de notar la forma en que el lápiz golpeteaba contra sus labios cuando resolvía algún problema, ni como llevaba la mano hacia su boca para cubrirla mientras bostezaba durante las clases de la mañana.

El rubio estaba seguro de que lo hacía a propósito y eso lo enfurecía. Porque, a pesar de que lo sabía, no podía despegar la vista y memorizar cada pequeño gesto, que lo torturaría más tarde al llegar a casa. Tal vez sentarse justo en la fila de atrás ni había sido una buena idea a final de cuentas.

La humildad no era una característica de Sting, nunca lo había sido, y por eso era más que consciente de su atractivo físico y de las reacciones que provocaba a quienes le rodeaban. Y así mismo, era también consciente de que su rival hasta en eso le igualaba. Y, si Sting lo había notado, era única y exclusivamente porque debía estar pendiente de la competencia para no ser superado. Puro interés científico.

No tenía nada que ver con la forma en que los músculos se le marcaban bajo las camisetas deportivas. Ni con la forma en que el cabello húmedo enmarcaba su rostro tras toma una ducha. Ni con la forma en que sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña y cortés sonrisa, cuando algo le hacía gracia. Sting había notado todo eso sólo para estar informado y no ser tomado por sorpresa. Nada más.

Así las cosas, cuando el rubio encontró una nota en su casillero, no tuvo dudas de que el autor no podía ser si no su enemigo. La nota estaba sin firmar, y escrita con una caligrafía que desconocía. Aludía su ineptitud en todo lo que hacía y era, obviamente, una burda mentira hecha para provocarlo. Sting lo sabía, pero aún así no pudo contener la ira que crecía en su interior. No había motivo para esta provocación, al menos que él supiera, pero si Rogue creía que se quedaría callado aguantando sus insultos, estaba muy equivocado.

Partió en su busca por los pasillos del colegio, lo cual ya era una situación particular, pues no solían dirigirse la palabra a menos que fuera obligación, y le encontró en medio de una conversación con dos chicas, Minerva y Yukino. Ambas eran amigas en común, lo cual no era extraño dado que solían frecuentar los mismos círculos, aunque rara vez al mismo tiempo. Hubiera sido más cortés de parte de Sting esperar a que la conversación terminara, pero el tacto no se encontraba entre sus cualidades y prefería resolver el asunto de inmediato. Su honra no era algo con lo que se jugase.

– ¡Oye, tú!  
Los tres se voltearon hacia él y Sting no dudó en agitar la nota en frente del rostro de Rogue, sin la menor cortesía, lo que por supuesto le ganó una mirada furiosa de parte del otro chico.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres?  
– ¿De qué hablas?  
– ¿De qué hablo? ¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo! ¿¡Por qué me dejaste esto!? ¿Acaso quieres que te rompa la cara?  
– Sigo sin entender de que demonios hablas. ¿Es por este papel? – Antes de que Sting pudiera detenerlo, le arrebató la nota de las manos. Tras leerla, una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro y Sting sintió que podría matarlo allí mismo. – Bueno, yo no envié esto, pero debo decir de que tiene razón.

– ¡Mentiras! Nadie más que tú podría hacer algo así.  
– ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que tú mismo escribiste esto para acusarme y solo tienes envidia porque soy más popular que tú.  
– ¡Yo no haría algo así! ¿Y tú, más popular? ¡Ni siquiera tienes novia!  
– ¿Ah sí? Pues tampoco veo que tú lo hagas. De seguro todas las chicas que rondas sienten asco de besarte.  
– Apuesto a que beso mejor que tú.  
– Como si pudieras hacer algo me…

Sting no quiso escuchar el final de aquella frase y, buscando probar su punto, se abalanzó sobre el otro chico, conectando sus labios. Más tarde tendría tiempo de cuestionarse que había estado pensando cuando aquello le pareció una buena idea, pero en ese preciso momento no le importaba nada más que hacerle callar y demostrar quien era el que mandaba. La brusquedad con que se le acercó, provocó que la espalda del otro chico chocara contra la pared, y la inercia del movimiento hizo que sus dientes se encontraran con un sonoro clack. Ninguno de los dos le puso atención, más ocupados con otros menesteres.

Aunque la posición favorecía a Sting, el de cabellos oscuros no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, como lo demostraron las manos que pronto se enredaron en su pelo, profundizando el contacto. Sting apoyó las suyas en la pared, intentando recuperar algo del control que había perdido, aunque un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente. No se sentía tan mal sentir que ese beso era correspondido con una fiereza igual a la suya.

Y cuando la muy humana necesidad de respirar les obligó a separarse, se encontró de frente con aquellos ojos rojos, brillantes y cautivadores como siempre, que seguían igual o más furiosos que antes pero que ahora escondían una nueva emoción, tan salvaje como la primera. Apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar algo de aire antes de que las manos, que todavía se encontraban sobre su cuello, lo empujaran de regreso y sus labios volvieran a encontrarse. Sting ni siquiera se lo cuestionó.

Las chicas observaron todo la discusión y su posterior desenlace desde una distancia prudente, pues se habían alejado apenas notaron el mal humor del rubio. Al ver como había terminado la situación, la joven de cabellos blancos no puso si no ocultar su rostro tras las manos, avergonzada de estar viendo algo que no debería haber visto. Mientras tanto, la de cabellos oscuros puso una mano sobre su hombro derecho y luego dijo.

– ¿Ves? Te dije que funcionaría.


End file.
